Once Upon the Water
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Takes place post season 2 where Regina, Emma and the rest goes on to Neverland to rescue Henry. Action will take place on the boat and there will be a battle in Neverland.


**_Author's Note: _**So this is to Anja that made the picture that inspired the story. And for Bene that helped me out along the way.

**_Warning: _**Sex and Violence Read at own risk.

* * *

**_Once Upon the Water _**

Regina was standing by the railing of Hook's ship the Jolly Roger looking out over the endless oceans. Considering she hadn't done any sailing in her days in either land she was surprised she was not seasick, opposite of Snow and Charming. Now however there was little wind meaning the ship was moving very slowly. As it was a hot day her black coat, scare and red jacket was in the cabin she was sharing with Emma and the two idiots.

And she had to admit the bed was far below her standards. However that seemed less important when her son's life was at stake. She sighed heavily leaning on the railing when she heard Emma in a worried tone say, "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be considering the situation," said Regina, not turning, as she added, "You and Henry and…your parents came back for me in Storybrooke, why?"

"It felt like the right thing to do," said Emma with a shrug, like it was nothing.

Regina turned to face her, her brown eyes was burning into Emma's as she said, "Well to me it meant everything, not having to deal with it alone. That someone was there and said those words."

"You're not alone Regina," said Emma, moving forward so they stood nose to nose.

"I am, you have Henry, your parents, everyone is backing you up, coming to your aid when you need it," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"My parents are overprotective and annoying and so are everyone else at time, and Henry will get bored with me," said Emma with a sigh.

"Not always fun being a savior is it," said Regina in a sympathetic tone.

"Not easier than being Mayor and queen," Emma said, daring to push some dark strands that had fallen into her face back behind her ear. Regina smiled at her, not evil this time, but genuine.

"Magic is not always easy to handle, nor is power," said Regina.

"I've gotten that," said Emma with a slight laugh, hearing the voices of her parents and Rumple nearing she took Regina's hand and quickly dragged her downstairs towards the cabin. She was not done talking yet and she needed privacy, she figured Regina needed the same.

The brunette had no objections to letting the blonde led her down to their cabin and shutting the door, she put a hand on Regina's lips hearing her mother yell for her. She only called twice as Emma didn't answer. Removing her finer from Regina's lips, the brunette said, "I wouldn't have yelled out your location."

"Better safe than sorry, besides I needed some time alone to talk with you," said Emma.

"About?" Regina wondered, wishing the intense moment upstairs had lasted.

"Henry," said Emma, making Regina swallow, Emma could see tears wallowing up in her eyes, and whispered, "You can cry if you wish, I don't mind."

"My boy, they took my little boy," Regina whispered, she was so scared for him as she had hardly slept the last few days on the ship.

"We'll get him back and they will pay for harming him," said Emma, daring to let her arms slip around Regina's slender body, holding her.

"I plan to, but what if we are too late?" asked Regina, her hands resting on Emma's waist no. The blonde looking into her now tearful eyes. And she realized now more than every that to Regina Henry was everything. She leaned in to let her lips brush upon Regina's in this hour of need, knowing she would need to feel. Loved, safe, protected, that she had someone on her side, someone that cared for her. That not all love was to end in disaster.

Regina returned it needy, pushing her lips against Emma's pleading for more, and more she should have. Emma would not deny her that not now that she had started this, or on a later point. Her hands went further down, cupping Regina's tight ass. Regina let out a moan, somehow managing to get her legs around Emma's waist as if she was a guy, Emma looked surprised and Regina whispered, "Am I too heavy?"

"Hardly," Emma said kissing her neck ever so gently, carrying her to the bed as the kisses continued. Slowly she sat down with the older woman on her lap, straddling her as if she had been a guy. She let her lips go stroking her cheek whispering, "So are you going to ride me now?"

"I am, why do you think I work so much with horses, I do love the ride," said Regina with a sly grin.

"And here I thought it was for the exercise," said Emma, smiling at her.

"Well both," said Regina, stroking away her hair, letting Emma remove her black top and bra as she sat there, Emma smiled as she saw her black lace lingerie saying, "Expensive taste."

"Of course I am after all a queen", Said Regina, removing Emma's top and bra also. Emma's being more worn-out than her own. Regina didn't mind, it would just give her an excuse for buying her new underwear.

Emma looked at her, her firm breasts, with the nipples so very stiff, she smiled saying, "Have you any idea for how long I have wanted you?"

"Not really as all we do is argue," said Regina, kissing her deeply again, her hands caressing Emma's bare backside. Eager fingers exploring each others naked upper bodies, Emma daring to cup one of Regina's tempting breasts, making her throw her head back and moan in delight. As Emma bending forward kissing her delicious neck, panting into her ear, "Ride me and hard."

Regina moaned again, not having to ask twice, she needed this, she needed to feel alive, needed to come hard for the other woman. As she started to ride, the desire was driving her as she moved back and forth, slow then faster, Emma feeling how she was dripping wet through her pants as she continued to move. Faster and faster until she started to shake. Emma couldn't help but to be further aroused by this, feeling her pants and panties was being soaked as well.

She was soon lying in bed naked, Regina made sure to remove their remaining clothes before she got between her legs, whispering, "Tell me how much you want me."

"I want you more than I have wanted anyone, you are driving me insane," Emma whispered under her breath, making Regina give her a gentle kiss.

Slowly she started on kissing Emma's neck and breasts, sucking on her nipples, feeling how the blonde again was caressing her back, stroking over her lower, satisfying her greatly. The brunette let a hand go down between their bodies and cut Emma's wet velvet, a couple of fingers slipping into her without a problem. Driving in and out of her as she sucked on one breast and rubbed another. Emma's breath was becoming more ragged now, biting her lip to not moan out so the whole ship would hear. She was to come hard, shaking, her nails making Regina's lower back in the process.

The brunette went up to kiss her, whispering, "Good, Princess."

"Gosh don't call me that," said Emma rolling her eyes.

"But you are, and you are my princess," said Regina as they again heard Snow yell for Emma. She groaned as Regina got off her, letting her get dressed and go upstairs. She looked after her with great satisfaction before her mind went to her son and she again started to cry.

* * *

"What!" Emma said, appearing next to her parents a moment after she had left the room.

"Oh there you are, we were afraid you were doing something with Hook or that you had left the ship," said Snow and smiled at her.

"God mother, I would never get involved with Hook, he's so not my type. I was down in the cabin reading if you must know," Said Emma, rolling her eyes. Likely she would jump of the ship and set off on her own when she was not aware of the direction.

"Glad to hear, reading, I don't believe we brought any books," said Snow a bit confused.

"I found some when I was looking about the ship yesterday and asked Hook if I could borrow them and he said yes. I mean it is not like there is a lot to do when it is little wind," said Emma, thinking, 'I could easily have stayed in the cabin for hours if you had stopped yelling.'

"Sure you are not doing anything with him, if he gave you books," Snow was not convinced.

"It's books mother, it's not like he's asking me to be his wench," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

"But would you?" she heard Hook behind her and startled.

"No," said Emma, plain and simple.

"Don't say you are back on with Neal?" said Hook.

"Not a chance, I don't even know why I said I loved him before he fell into the portal," said Emma.

"You said you loved him?" she now heard Regina beside her and turned to face her. Emma shook her head in an I didn't mean it way.

"He's the father of our son," said Emma, making her nod.

Regina looked confused as to if she was unsure of what to think, Emma could feel her parents eyes burning into her back. The only thing going through her mind was, 'Oh hell!"

The evil queen seemed lost on words before she said, "Whatever, Swan!" and walked towards the back of the ship. Emma was about to follow when her father asked, "What was that about?"

"Something you'll never understand," said Emma with a sigh, wondering how the hell she was going to even try to have a relationship with that woman. Her parents would be so against it that it wasn't even funny. Should she go after her or leave it be, if she did the last she might not get another chance. She sighed heavily going after Regina, while Charming looked at his wife asking, "What the hell is going on?"

"Seems someone had gone after the wench, sorry queen, you landlubber," said Hook with a smile.

"You mean they are…" Charming wrinkled his nose.

"She's banging her, savvy?" said Hook, still grinning.

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick," said Charming, running over to the railing yet again.

"Landlubbers," said Hook, shaking his head. He walked over to Rumple that stood a bit further away asking, "I'm doing this for your son as I raised him on this ship."

"You had my son?" said Rumple.

"Aye that I did, and he for sure didn't like you, what did you do to him?" asked Hook.

"If you had him here, you must know so why should I say anything?" said Rumple, looking at him annoying.

"Maybe because this voyage will take some time and we need to get along," said Hook.

"Fine!" said Rumple and started to tell his story while the Captain was listening.

* * *

In the meanwhile Emma had found Regina at the rear of the ship and said, "Gina, please don't be upset."

"You tell me you want me, we make love and then you say you told Neal you loved him, how do you think that makes me feel?" Regina asked, hurt was shining in her dark eyes; she was on the verge of crying again.

"He was I mean is Henry's father, we had a past, he was falling through a portal for heaven's sake. Don't make it bigger than what it is, you know I love you or I wouldn't have kissed you or taken you," it slipped from Emma's lips without even thinking it through.

"You…love me," Regina's jaw dropped, of course she suspected due to what happened.

"Yes you stupid Queen," said Emma, her hands crossed over her chest now. Regina walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, whispering, "You're so cute when you are angry."

Emma rolled her blue eyes, but didn't say anything, as Regina hugged her whispering, "I love you too."

* * *

It was a few days later and it were storming quite hard, and Emma was trying to tighten the sail. Using all her force with some help from Rumple she managed at last. Looking over at Regina on the other side of the deck, she and Snow was somehow managing as well.

Regina was leaning onto the railing panting hard from the task and the cold that was rushing to her. She was soaking wet, on the same time heat was rushing through her so she couldn't feel her. Pirate life was starting to give her a rush; if you looked around the slender waist she was now wearing a belt with a big buckle showing and apple with two swords through it. Emma would never know how she managed to conjure just that she just took it she could make anything she wished with magic. In the belt were a dagger on one side and a lance on the other. Ergo she was fit for any battle, and it in Emma's eyes made her look so damn sexy. Hook didn't seem to mind it either, and then again who was he to mess with her…

Emma had over the last few days struggled with all her might to keep of her, although sex had helped them keep the sorrow at bay, at least while they were doing it, Regina tended to fall into tears right after, curling into Emma, hiding in her shoulder. It was a different side of herself she was showing. To Emma it was refreshing to see that she actually did show feelings like another human being. Then again Regina to Emma had never been without emotions, she just hid them well, her eyes were however never to lie, and even if her face could be as hard as stone, her eyes could easily give her away if anyone should happen to look close.

The blonde looked at the shaking body on the other side of the deck, she was still leaning against the railing, looking over the storming see. Emma could hear their Captain yell for Emma Regina and Snow to go inside while he ordered Charming and Rumple to steer the ship.

The ladies headed downstairs and as Snow seemed to be on kitchen duty, Captain's order she headed for the galley to prepare some hot drinks, some rum and perhaps some food to heat themselves on. As they had been sailing, the Captain had of course assigned them different tasks to get the ship running. Snow was mostly in the galley, but sometimes traded places with Emma or Regina if needed. Or they worked together. Emma was mostly on the lookout if Smee wasn't up there or she was cleaning the deck or other areas of the ship. Regina was usually mending the sails or other things that needed mending, if anything. She was also found scrubbing the deck on occasion. Charming and Rumple was like the Captain steering the ship and was usually found by the rudder when the Captain needed rest. Charming also was in charge of looking after the powder monkey's.

* * *

Emma dropped down on one of the chairs outside the galley, letting out a heavy sigh. Regina stood beside her for a second before she went to the cabin making Emma frown. Was she meant to follow, or did she wish to be alone?

"You need anything?" she heard her mother ask.

"Any chance you have hot chocolate?" asked Emma hopefully

"Not a chance, will coffee do?" asked Snow.

"Anything else?" asked Emma.

"I can add rum?" said Snow.

"Just coffee then," said Emma with a sigh, over the last days there had been enough rum or other kinds of alcohol she felt.

"Alright," said Snow and came over with a cup of steaming coffee. As she handed it over Emma said, "Thanks, you know you should learn to turn it into hot chocolate."

"You can do it yourself or have Regina do so," said Snow, rolling her eyes at her daughter.

"I really think it would be better if I didn't ask her right now, she probably went to the cabin to heat herself up.

"And you are not helping her?" said Snow with a frown.

"We don't do it all the time," said Emma and looked down.

"I so didn't need to know that considering your father and I hardly had any chance to… while we have been there," Snow retorted back.

"Ewww, mom, please," said Emma, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yeah yeah, I should get started on some food," said Snow as the Captain and Smee came in and said, "My don't you look wet, Emma."

"You can be such a dork, any chance this vessel has clothes to spare?" Emma asked him.

"Sorry, love, but you are free to go naked until the dry," said Hook with a grin.

"Like hell I am," said Emma annoyed and tramped towards her cabin. Snow shoot Hook a glare as Smee said, "Something hot to drink."

"Coming right up," said Snow, going to fetch them coffee with rum in. He didn't say anything but startled when David James came down running, "Land ahoy Captain."

Hook ran up with him and through his molecular he saw that it in deed was land ahead. He smiled as he turned to David James and said, "Tell Regina and Emma we have reached Neverland if they wish to go ashore."

* * *

A moment later the two women came running up on deck, in front of Snow and Charming. All was looking over the railing at the land that was slowly appearing on the side of the ship. Hook did a hand gesture as he smiled at Emma and Regina saying, "That ladies and gentlemen is Neverland."

"Shall we go ashore and find Henry then," said Regina.

"Before you do there is something you should know," said Hook.

"Which is?" said Emma, looking at him.

"The only lost boys ever to escape this island is Bae and Peter, and there has never for as long as I have known been any adults of any kind on that island except Indians and Pirates," Hook said.

"So you know your way around it I take it," said Emma.

"Yes, but it is better I don't set foot there, and one more thing," he said.

"Yes," said Emma impatiently.

"The Peter you know in your world is very different from the one that is here. He is not sweet or king, but thrice as mean as your queen. What he can do is beyond your wildest nightmare," said Hook.

Emma heard Regina swallow hard next to her, Regina's hand sliding into her own. She squeezed it slightly, before she looked at Hook and asked, "So how do we come close and free Henry?"

"You need allies on the island that is willing to help him escape," said Hook.

"You mean someone that is willing to go against Pan?" Emma asked.

"Aye," he said.

"Wait all these boys he has captured, they had homes at some point as well, savvy?" Emma asked.

"They have yes, they've come over the years, some became lost boys and some me crew," said Captain Hook and smiled proudly.

Emma turned to Regina and said, "Regina, what if we didn't just free Henry, what if we freed them all?"

"Are you insane that has to be a lot of boys and what do we do with them after they are saved?" asked Regina with a frown.

"Bring them back to their families where they belong, please," Emma pleaded, she just didn't feel right about leaving them behind.

"Alright, alright, and next I will make world peace," said Regina, rolling her eyes.

"You could do that?" said Emma, looking at her with hopeful eyes. Snow, Charming, Hook, Smee and Rumple rolled their eyes.

"No," said Regina in a dry tone.

"Oh, so Captain do you have a map of the island?" Emma asked him. He nodded and made them follow him down to the galley, where he lay the map over Neverland out on a table, and said, "The lost boys live around here, never rightly managing to find their house if you call it such. Here is the Indian camp, here the skull rock, mermaid Lagoon and next to it is crocodile creek. There is also a mountain cave right here."

"That sure is a lot of land to cover," said Charming, suddenly wishing he had his steed.

"Yes they are usually everywhere and they have eyes and ears all over as well, meaning they probably know we are here already," said Hook.

"Alright I say we go to his hideout and try to reason," said Snow, always the reasonable one.

"Are you insane, you think they will just hand him over," said Regina sourly.

"What do you suggest then?" asked Snow.

"Do you know how Bae escaped," said Emma, finding out that it would be interesting to know as no one had managed before or after.

"No, but there may be someone that do know," he said.

"Then we need to talk to them," said Regina, looking over at Rumple that nodded.

"That would be the fairies, but they are not always friendly, especially towards people they don't know," said Hook, Smee nodded to agree.

"How about some of us talk to the fairies and some to the mermaids, that was maybe we can get some allies?" Regina suggested after thinking.

"We should also get familiar with the island itself, where every road goes and how to get fast back to the ship when needed," said Emma.

"Meaning we will have to split up, I'll take Emma and go and talk to the fairies, Charming and Snow go and check out the grounds and every route we might need, and Rumple would you go and talk to the mermaids?" said Regina.

"Why do we have to search the island?" Snow asked.

"You lived in the forest I would assume if anyone can find routes and passages it is you," said Regina.

"I love you too, let's lower a life boat or what you call it and go ashore," said Snow, nodding towards one.

"You really think I am the best to talk to a bunch or mermaids?" Rumple asked.

"I do after all you can be quite a charming man," said Regina, winking at him. He blushed and walked over to help them lowering the boat.

* * *

Soon the scabby crew of the Jolly Roger would find themselves on the grounds of Neverland. Rumple was heading to the right slowly, Regina and Emma the left and the Charming's right ahead.

"So any idea how we are going to find the fairies," said Emma, pushing aside bushes as they walked through the foods.

"Not a clue, they tend to be small and hide well," said Regina, lifting some leaves looking beneath them.

"Have you ever seen one?" asked Emma curiously.

"Only Fairy Godmother," Regina admitted.

"Maybe it helps if we say we believe in them?" Emma suggested.

"Of course I do, I come from a land of magic," said Regina rolling her eyes at her love.

"Well I didn't at first, but really I do believe in fairies, I do, I do, I do," said Emma, folding her hands, smiling and looking up at the sky, like she expected them to come flying.

"Christ Emma, get a grip," said Regina as she managed to get her foot stuck in a tree rot and fell over. She was sure she could hear small giggles next to her head, and that for sure wasn't Emma.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked worried.

"Shhh," said Regina, trying to listen better, she was clearly hearing little voice she was sure of it.

"What shhh?" Emma asked, looking at her with confused eyes as she dragged her down in the mud, Emma groaned and said, "Jeez thanks."

"Come out please we won't hurt you," said Regina in a soft tone. Slowly five very small fairies appeared, light glowing around them as they came closer and one asked, "What are you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Regina confused.

"You are too big to be lost ones, you're too pretty to be pirates and I don't think you are Indians," said the fairy.

"We are grown-ups, we are looking for our little boy, he was taken from us," said Regina, her voice sounded very sad all of a sudden.

"He's one of the lost boys," she said.

"I believe so," said Regina.

"Must be the new one, he's special," said another Fairy.

"Will you help us save him and the others?" Emma asked polite.

"We can try," the first Fairy said and nodded.

"Do you know where their hideout is?" asked Emma.

"We do," said the second fairy.

"What do you need us to do?" asked a third.

"Not sure yet, but we'll come back to that, how do we find you?" asked Emma.

"Just whistle," she said and with that they were gone. Emma smiled as she leaned over to kiss her love in a very loving way. Regina would do nothing to deny her.

* * *

At another part of the island Snow and Charming was walking around on different pats, collecting some berries, nuts and fruit to bring back to the shit. As a bunny skipped by she said, "I wish I had my bow and arrows, which would have made a nice dinner."

"And here I thought you were against harming animals," he said with a frown.

"Oh you know a girl gotto eat," she said, wondering if she maybe could set a trap and come back later.

"You are right, you can borrow the dagger if you like," he offered and took it from his belt to give to her.

"And now that the bunny is gone you tell me, you're useless," she said, shaking her head, trampling further into the forest.

"Snow, wait up," he said, hurrying after his wife.

"Can't you just keep up," she said with a sigh.

"Can you stop being so angry with me, what have I done over the past few days that is annoying you so," he said.

"I don't know if you maybe had been more attentive, you seem to be having more fun with Smee, Hook and Rumple than wanting to be with me. Even our daughter is having more intimacy," she retorted.

"Why didn't you just tell me," he said as he caught up.

"I didn't want to…" the rest of her words got lost as a net wrapped around them and flung them up in the air. She gasped and he looked as surprised as she did. She however sighed as the net stood still, all things considered even if they were to cut it with a knife they were to high up.

"We caught something big," she heard someone yell and they saw some boys coming running out. They looked at them surprised as another say, "What are we going to do with those?"

"Eat them," said an older one, making one of the younger gasp.

"In any case we should tell Peter, he will know what to do," the second boy said. And so they ran off leaving the Charming's in the net. Snow looked horrified as she asked, "You don't think they will really eat us?"

"I don't know, but look on the bright side at least we are together," he said and leaned over kissing her. She returned it and pulled him closer. What else could they really do caught in a net high above ground.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin had finally reached the Mermaid Lagoon and he soon understood why it had gotten its name. Around in the water dozens of mermaid was swimming and playing. Quite beautiful in his eyes.

Once of them came over to him and asked, "What are you?"

"A man," he answered.

"Are you a pirate?" she asked.

"No, dearie, that I am not," he said and smiled at her.

"Where did you came from," another mermaid asked, her red hair was sparkling like flames in the golden sun.

"I came from another world and I am looking for someone," said Rumple.

"Really who?" asked the first mermaid.

"A young boy named Henry, have you seen him?" asked Rumple.

"He tried to run, but he didn't get far," said the second mermaid.

"Where is he now?" asked Rumple.

"He's with Peter, he can never leave," said the first.

"He will leave when we find him, but we do need your help," said Rumple.

"Help how?" asked the first.

"When we are ready to escape, we need blocking, so can you help?" asked Rumple.

"What do you say Aria, should we help the boys escape?" said the redhead.

"I don't know it may be dangerous Deelia," said Aria.

"They need to go home," said Deelia.

"Okay we'll help," said Aria with a nod.

"Good I will come and find you when the time is right," said Rumple and smiled at them. Slowly he was to head back to the ship.

* * *

"I'm telling you Peter they are not form here, they are adults, but not pirates," one lost boy told him.

"What do you mean Joey, no adults can come to this island," said Peter.

"Still they have, not sure what they are doing here other than getting food," said Joey.

"What do you think Perry?" said Peter and turned to a younger boy.

"They are scary," he said, rubbing his nose, he was about seven now.

"Hmm, anyone seen Apple?" he asked looking around. Apple was a young girl by the age of six and she sometimes tended to wander off on her own to Peters dismay. Her hair was quite dark and so was her eyes and she didn't like him telling her what to do so she got punished a lot.

"Not all day, she's probably in the forest or the beach," said Joey with a shrug.

"Well find her and bring me the prisoners," he said angrily and went into their hiding place. They boys headed back out knowing it would be for the better to do as he said.

* * *

Emma and Regina was now heading back to the ship, Regina was giggling happily as Emma had just told a joke, when something caught her eye. She put a finger on her lips, making Emma go quiet as she neared some bushes. Pushing them aside she saw a young girl. She smiled at her saying, "Hi Princess, what are you doing here?"

"Hiding," she answered, looking at the older woman. No one had ever called her Princess before.

"What from?" asked Regina, her voice sounded worried.

"Peter," she turned away and Regina could see some red marks around her neck now.

"He won't harm you anymore, what is your name?" Regina asked, stroking her cheek gently.

"Apple," she whispered, looking down. She always found the name silly.

"Apple, really, you must be kidding," said Emma, all things considered this young girl looked a lot like Regina, but as she was giving a warning glare, she added, "I always loved apples."

"Really," the young girls face seemed to brighten up.

"Really," said Emma and smiled at her.

"Can I come with you please, you seem nice," she said.

"Sure you can, right?" Emma looked at Regina with questioning eyes.

"Yes, she is coming with us, this place is not a place for you, love," said Regina, holding out her hand. Apple took it and slowly walked back to the boat with them.

* * *

Rumple had made his way back as well, he looked at Regina holding the young girl and said, "Who is this?"

"Apple, she found us," said Emma with a smile.

"Well that's just perfect isn't it, so what else did you find?" he asked.

"The fairies are with us," said Emma with a satisfied smile.

"So are the mermaids," said Rumple and smiled back at her.

"And Charming and Snow?" asked Regina, looking after the two idiots.

"I don't know but we should get back to the ship," said Rumple, it was getting late and he rather not be ambushed.

"I agree, they are probably safe somewhere until morning ," said Regina.

"I hope so," said Regina getting Apple into the both before they started rowing to the ship. Once on-board Hook looked at the little girl saying, "Are you crazy, Peter will kill us all if he finds we have her."

"Over my dead body, she is mine, she is staying," said Regina. Emma found this wasn't the time to bring up the girl must have had parents and so she didn't.

"Fine, fine," said Hook, rolling his eyes.

"We attack by dawn," said Regina.

"You have lost it woman," said Hook.

"I haven't, trust me, I'm tired so we'll be going to bed," said Regina walking towards the stairs, as Emma followed.

"So what do you think of our odds?" the Captain asked Rumple.

"A savior and an evil queen on the warpath, I would say people are foolish to get in their way," he said with a smile and slowly turned to look over the railing wondering where his boy was now.

* * *

It was early morning when Hook, Regina, Rumple and Apple neared the location of the lost boys. Apple had agreed to show them and now they were following her lead, when suddenly one of the older boys jumped out yelling, "Traitor!"

"Regina!" asked Apple scared and the queen held her close saying, "And you are?"

"Why on earth should I tell you?" he said, pointing a spear at her.

"So I can tell your parents you are dead," Regina snarled at him.

"My parents?" he asked confused.

"You know the ones that gave birth to you, feed you, made sure you were okay," said Regina.

"No I was raised here by Peter, I've been here for as long as I can remember," he argued.

"No, he stole you from wherever you belonged, why did you come here, do you remember?" asked Regina.

"Is this really the time for a psychology lecture?" Rumple asked.

"Oh shush," said Regina, rolling her eyes, looking at the boy that said, "I do remember another land, far from here. I was young I wanted to get away as my parents was fighting, Peter told me to come with him to a land with no worries and I did. I missed mom at first I was crying at night begging to go back, but he didn't let me. I pleaded but it didn't help, then I forgot," he said.

"Would you still like to go home?" Regina asked.

"It's too late they have probably forgotten all about me," he said with a sigh, lowering the spear.

"I'm sure that is not true and we can help you," said Regina.

"It's too late for me, help the young ones that still remember if anyone," he said with another heavy sigh.

She nodded and walked pass him saying, "I know a place for you if you change your mind."

He didn't answer and the four adults continued right into the camp of the lost boys where they saw Snow and Charming tied up in the middle of what had to be a fire place.

"Emma?" Snow said, looking at her daughter.

"God mother, you couldn't even do this right," Emma said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Mother, she has a mother," one of the young boys whispered, as he started to cry. Emma went over to hug him, he couldn't be more than four or five or so she figured.

"What on earth…" Peter stopped in his track seeing them.

"Peter Pan, so we met again," said Hook.

"Hook and the crocodile," said Peter with a grin, to him this was just a game Regina got.

"Give me back my son," she demanded.

"Your son, who the hell is your son and what are you doing on my island," Peter snarled at her.

A shiver ran down Regina's spine as she looked at the younger male. She estimated him to be in his early twenties, red hair, blue eyes, freckles, green shorts and a green top. His blue eyes was shining with pure evil, making her wonder if that was what she looked like. Was this how people saw her?

"Yes, my son Henry, he was brought to you by Greg and Tamara. Who am I, Regina, evil queen, queen of the light castle, the summer castle, Spring Valley, Summerfield, and the midlands, mayor of Storybrooke and your worst nightmare if you don't give me back my son and let the children go," she snarled back.

"Regina?" Emma said, trying to get her attention, for her to notice the looks of dozens of boys and girls slowly appearing around her.

"Yes, my darling," said Regina and turned to give her a wondering look.

Peter looked at Emma with confused eyes asking, "Wendy?"

"My name is Emma, I'm Henry's mother, Neal the boy that took Wendy's place is his father, and we want him back," said Emma, moving closer to her love and putting her hand in hers, making a spark escape.

"He grew up," said Peter.

"How would you know that if you have been here all your years except when you left the island to find children," said Emma a bit surprised.

"You planned to steal Henry why?" it suddenly dawned on Regina, seeing Greg and Tamara appear behind Peter. She turned to Emma for a short second to whisper, "Let me kill them, please."

"Give them what they deserve," said Emma, holding her hand tighter.

"No matter what happens never let go," said Regina. Emma nodded, leaning to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh isn't that precious one happy family," Greg taunted, he probably never should have though as Regina with her powers lifted him up in the air, made a fist and crushed him. Emma imagined that when she made that fist she crushed every bone in his body as he seemed to be in pain before he dropped dead on the ground. Emma wasn't even going to ask where she had learned to do that. Regina glared at Peter that seemed surprised by this, after all he could fight with his fist and legs and make traps. But magic…

He watched as the older woman in front of him managed to get three branches curl around Tamara and hold her tight. As she was going to do another move she felt someone drag in her pant leg and looked down to see a young boy with golden hair, much like Emma. The evil queen managed to hold her stand as a loving look got cast at the boy. She even managed a warm smile as Emma wondered how the hell she did that.

"What is it, dear?" Regina asked.

"Are you here to take us back?" he asked, sucking on his thumb, holding on to a word out stuffed rabbit.

"I am," said Regina with a nod.

"Are you going to make all the bad go away?" he asked.

"I will try my best," she said.

"Thank you, I know you are a good one," he said and hugged her leg, making a lump form in Emma's throat.

"Do you know where Henry is?" Regina asked him polite, changing the topic.

"I do, but bad things happen if I say," he whispered, looking down.

Regina nodded, making him go between her and Emma, hiding next to Apple. Emma leaned in and whispered, "Do you want more children?"

"Emma, that is hardly the discussion we should be having right now, we are in the middle of what I fear will be a battle," said Regina.

"But do you?" asked Emma again.

"I might," Regina whispered, blushing, then turning to Peter, ready to let them go.

"If you can beat me in whatever game I pick fair and square then yes," he said with a grin.

"Okay, pick any field and I will prove I can beat you without magic," said Regina in a bored tone.

"We are both to make a trap in the forest to capture an animal to eat. Size of own option," he said.

"Any time limit," she asked, still sounding bored.

"By tonight, no help," he said.

"What about judges?" she asked.

"I give you three of my best hunters, keeping an eye on you," he said.

"Then I want two of mine to keeping an eye on you," she said with a sigh.

"Agreed, happy hunting queen," he said with an evil grin.

Regina made sure to free Snow and Charming; before she said, "Snow Emma watch him."

The nodded and followed Pan into the forest. Once they were further in Emma turned to snow and asked. "Can Regina hunt?"

"I honestly don't know, I know she's a skilled rider and one heal of a strategist, I know her to fence even if she uses magic for battles. She can kill without thinking twice, and track down anyone, so if she puts her skills together I would say yes," Snow answered.

Emma nodded to this she had nothing to say against it after all her mother had known Regina the longest. Instead she asked, "Has she even lived outside the castle walls and learned to fend for herself, to live of what nature had to offer?"

"To my knowledge she has at least once, when I saved her life," said Snow, her voice seemed grave as Pan stopped in his tracks as if to listen. Emma and Snow did the same. He bent down to the ground and looked a little about before he smiled. Then he started to put up some snares and lay in the wait. Snow frowned thinking that she could have done a better job with the snares, but she didn't say anything. Neither did Emma she was thinking about Regina and how she was doing at this very point.

* * *

Regina was walking through the forest in front of the three lost boys. She had left Apple in Charming's care while she had gone for the hung. She figured that killing an animal wouldn't be right for her to see just yet.

Stopping, she was listening, hearing a sound, an animal was screaming, she looked at the ground, deer tracks she knew. Scouting the area she found where the tracks went through and from. The perfect place to set up a trap.

She took the sword out of her belt and chopped three branches off a three. Using her dagger she made pointy spears of them. She used vines to tie them through a three, making a mechanism so that when a deer came back on the path he would stump on something and the spears would shoot right into it.

Then all she and the lost boys would have to do was waiting for the dear to go into the trap.

* * *

Evening was nearing on the island, and at them campsite Apple was sleeping in Charming's lap. He looked up as he heard steps nearing the camp, gasping when he saw Regina and the lost boys carrying a dead deer.

"Rumple, looking at that," he yelled over to the older man that was mending the fire along with some lost boys and girl, talking with them. He turned to what Charming was nodding towards and gasped as well. The younger woman was standing next to her pray, her hair a mess, she was dirty but had a proud look on her face. He walked over and pat her on the back saying, "Impressive, dearie."

She smiled at him as a thank you, clearly exhausted. Just then they heard Peter's voice as he was nearing camp, and he said, "I bet she wouldn't even catch a mouse."

He, Emma and Snow appeared holding two rabbits. He looked at the older woman, his jaw dropping in surprise. Regina gave him a superior grin saying, "You are very wrong."

"How did you do that, you must have used magic," he claimed.

"Told you she most likely could hunt," said Snow to Emma, even she was surprised by this.

"You should have seen her chef she was amazing, she didn't use magic at all," said the oldest lost boy named Bear. It was due to his size.

Emma went over, hugging her love, and whispering, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, so does anyone wish to prepare this meal?" Regina asked, she didn't really feel like taking it apart and cooking it. Emma, Snow and a couple of lost boys volunteered. Peter just glared at her, knowing he would find some other way to beat her.

* * *

The evening was slowly turning to night with preparation and eating of the prey. Snow had even made a stew with berries and fruit on the side. Now the lost boys and the crew of the Jolly Roger were filled up and it was starting to get tired.

"Can you tell a story?" the blond boy from earlier asked Regina, he was curled up, resting his head on Emma's lap. They found his name was Brighty due to his hair and eyes.

"I think it is a little late for that, how about we sing a lullaby instead?" she asked him, ruffling his hair as she would have with Henry's.

"Yeah," all yelled, Hook just gave her a nod. Regina sighed deeply, before she with a clear voice sang, "Baby mine, don't you cry, baby mine dry your eyes, rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine."

On the second course Emma and Snow was to join in and Emma had a weird feeling Regina once upon a time sang it for Henry. She could hear some traces of sadness in her voice, knowing her to break for every moment they were apart. She let her hand reach out and rest on top of Regina's, meeting her eyes, seeing her sorrow, knowing she was thinking the same as she. **_I hope Henry is alive. _**

* * *

**_In the distance Henry could hear his mother's clear voice singing. First he thought it to be a dream, and then he knew she had to be there. He smiled, knowing in his heart she was hoping he would hear her. It was their song and it filled him with hope. She knew she would save him. He just knew._**

* * *

The next day Regina had to battle Peter in a sword fight which she won easily, Emma couldn't deny that it turned her on very very much. Still this was not the time or the place for this. She could see how Peter was getting more frustrated about losing to her love and so she asked, "Why is Henry so important to you, why do you wish to have him more than the rest?"

"Because he is the last chance for me to have eternal youth, or rather not grow older," he snapped at her.

"Sorry what?" Emma asked rather shocked.

"He is magical, he may not know yet or that he has powers, but they are so pure. And if I have his blood in me I will gain eternal youth again," said Peter.

"Dude, you have so lost it, no one and I mean no one is cutting in Henry and drinking his blood for whatever reason," said Emma, her eyes shining with anger.

"What did you just say?" said Regina, that had been talking with Apple and Brighty.

"He wishes to cut Henry up and drink his blood to have eternal youth. He's saying Henry is magical," said Emma, looking at her beloved.

"I know he is and I would never ever let you do that," Regina snarled.

"How did you know, when?" Emma asked shocked.

"Intuition, are we going to debate that or are we going to have him lead us to him," Regina said, locking her hands around Peter's neck. No one was cutting her son of for whatever reason.

"We are yes, take us to him you have gone too far," Emma snarled at him.

Peter knew he couldn't get loose so he took them to a cave where he had Henry tied up. The young boy had been there since he captured him, tied up in hands and feet, hardy getting food and water. Now he was just hanging forward so the chains holding him was gnawing into his arms and legs. His face was pale and drawn and his eyes was close.

"Henry," Regina's voice came out as a scared whisper, as she turned to Pan saying, "You shall pay for this if it is the last find I do."

She ran over trying to get the chains of him, but they were too strong, frustrated she turned to Emma, in tears pleading, "Help me, I can't get them off?"

Emma came over, placing a hand on Regina's shoulder, feeling she was shivering, it was clearly too much. She stroked her and whispered, "Easy, sweetheart, we shall do it together."

"Thank you," Regina whispered, holding Emma's hand feeling how she became stronger and managed to break the chains, freeing him and making him fall to the ground. She picked him up and pulled him close, stroking him, whispering, "It's okay baby boy, mommy is here now, all will be all right."

"I knew you would come for me," he weakly whispered.

"Shhh don't speak save your strength," she said, rocking him gently, as Emma dragged Pan out of the cave to deal with him.

* * *

Regina never learned how Emma dealt with Pan, but she knew she had help from Rumple. Finally he had been stepping up and handled the man that hurt his grandson. Now they all, including the lost boys and girls were heading away from never land. The fairies had made sure to sprinkle the ship with enough Fairy dust to taken them wherever they needed to go, whereas the mermaids had helped the boys over to the ship. They would most likely never return, and Peter would never go after Henry or anyone else Regina knew. She was sitting on deck, with Henry on her lap stroking him. She hadn't let go of him since the release.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"Better," Said Henry, smiling at her.

"And you?" Emma asked Regina.

"Better," said Regina and smiled at her.

"So where are we heading?" Henry asked.

"First we are taking the children home and they we are going to find your father," said Emma and smiled at him.

"Regina," she heard a small voice say next to her and turned to see Apple.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she said in a soft tone.

"I don't have a family, I lived at an orphanage, can I come and live with you, please?" said Apple, looking down.

"What do you say, dear, do we have room for one more?" said Regina and looked at Emma.

"I do think we have room for as many as you want, my queen," said Emma and smiled at her.

"Good, then I guess you are coming with us, and I hear Rumple will be taking in Dragon if his parents won't have him back, and Joey and a couple of others would rather stay on the ship with Hook," said Regina and smiled.

"Ah yes what the world needs more pirates," said Emma and giggled. She knew Dragon to be the old boy that had called Apple a traitor. She was sure Regina had talked Rumple into taking him if he was not welcome at home.

"So we are going to London then?" Henry asked excited assuming the children was from there.

"To London and straight back to Fairytale land my son," said Regina and ruffled his hair. Emma just shook her head at her, before she bent down and kissed Regina's head lovingly. She just couldn't help it, loving her with all her heart. As the tree was looking over the railing of Hook's ship they knew they soon would be in another world. The human world and then Regina would take Emma to her homelands to look for Neal. Emma could hardly wait, as for Henry he was just happy to be back with his family and Apple was glad she now had one.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, I would love to hear what you thought.

Also if you wish to have a continuing story of what happened after and if they found Neal let me know.


End file.
